Jikan! PreCure!
by Leo55566
Summary: The future of the Heisei Pretty Cures are at stake. Having lost 3 of the 4 Time Gears, the Queen of Time employs her fairy Tsuki to head to the past and find a girl with the power of the Cures inside her to take on the task of protecting the timeline. Meanwhile the Queen's younger sister, Princess Charlemane has plans of her own for the the timeline.
1. A New Start! I'm A Pretty Cure?!

The sun shined on Tokyo, the lush green grass beneath her feet felt calming. The dark-haired girl stared down at her wristwatch seeming to check the time as a rabbit's face popped up with a smile, "We are close to restoring the balance of the universe, Cure Grey." The voice speaking had a deep bass that didn't quite fit with his appearance. "But then what'll happen, Tsuki? Would I have purpose in this timeline again or…" The girl, who had answered to Cure Grey, sat down against a large tree. Cherry blossoms were blooming and she curled up her legs remembering back to her first encounter with the rabbit.

A dark haired girl tied her hair into pigtails looking in the mirror. She was beginning her first year at Verone Academy, remembering that her friends were going to a different school then dampered her mood. She was going to be alone...again. I can't let this affect me, the girl thought grabbing her phone and running out the door with a slice of bread in her mouth. At the same moment in a distant land ruled by fairies and pixies a rabbit was scurrying through a forest with a gear in its mouth. He checked behind him and seeing noone, the rabbit approached a tree and dropped the gear panting. "I should be safe. They probably gave up after seeing my great clockwork skills." With a smug expression the rabbit thought of the statue that would be built for him once he returned. He was still lost in his dream world when a great wave of darkness swept through the area knocking down trees.

"Oh snap they're here!" The rabbit though picking up the gear and dashing off. A tall man soon blocked the rabbit's path, his outfit taking heavy inspiration from steampunk. Gears and bolts circled the man's body as he extended an arm, "Now now little rabbit, give me that Jikan Gear and noone has to get hurt." The rabbit barreled under the man sticking his tongue and proceeding out of the forest only to be greeted by a wide open lake. "My oh my, nowhere to run darling." A woman's voice declared sending out another wave of pure darkness. "If only you had listened to my partner your world wouldn't be in such...how should I say, disarray." The woman gave a low chuckle wiping locks of red hair out of her face. "Charlemane, why are you needing the gear so badly? Time will be out of balance without it." The redhead gave another chuckle pointing a jagged finger at the rabbit, "You see little rabbit, my sister...her Highness if you will won't allow us to have...any fun with anything related to history but that gear. Well that gear can bypass her barriers and with that power, time will be bent to my bidding." The rabbit held the gear closer inching towards a tree, "That's selfish of a person like you! Your sist-" "I don't care what my sister thinks! Now give me the Jikan Gear!" A dark slice came towards the rabbit and he ducked in fright. Behind him came the growl of a man, "That's too slow lil' rabbit!" With a snort of a pig and a raise of an axe, a burly man came bursting through the forage landing a hit on the rabbit causing him to drop the gear and near the water.

Charlemane slowly approached the gear and bent over picking it up, "Ah the final piece of the puzzle." She gave a roaring laugh and the rabbit chuckled, "Fell for the old bait and switch. Clock On!" A giant clockface appeared above the rabbit and he stood bringing out a grey gear from his pocket, "Adieu Princess Char." He hopped through the clock and was soon gone.

Once the rabbit had left, Princess Charlemane turned to her two assistants and grinned pulling out three gears resembling the one the rabbit had been carrying. "Even without the last gear we can still wreck havoc on the time stream." Darkness over took the gears making them sharper than they were originally. "I bestow the Corruption Gear to you, Cameron. That gear the rabbit holds shifts to the holder's dreams. Using that gear you will become his obstacle." The man with gears and bolts surrounding him nodded taking the dark gear into his body. The gears around him soon gaining the faces of previous times: the emblem for Heartcatch let out a shine. "Destroy the Pretty Cure timeline...as for you...Watsuki, I bestow the Gear of Death. Use this to create our footsoldiers. We must not let that rabbit have his way." Char waved a hand crafting a clockwork portal, "Now go forth you two." Without a word the two men entered the portal leaving Char by herself. She held the final gear close to her with a determined look.

In the castle overlooking the lake the Queen of Time sat on her throne, the crystal ball in front of her shifting through various times. "Please Tsuki find a guardian and fast." The ball stopped on an image of Tsubomi and Erika meeting for the first time as it slowly began to unravel like it was a ball of yarn. The Queen reached over to the counter beside her picking up a small broken watch and let out a hefty sigh. Her gown changed colors now and then, shifting through a solid rotation of pink, blue, green, yellow and purple. It soon became a solid black as it slowly transitioned into white becoming an even grey at one point. Her gloves extended past her wrists going up her arms with a small ribbon at the end. If you had looked her way, well, most men would fall head over heels and being the Queen of Time it looked like she hadn't aged past twenty.

Back on Earth, the girl stood up with a gulp feeling everyone staring her direction. How should I do this? Do I play it coy or do I ramble about my hobbies?, She thought to herself and finally spoke, "My name is Gurē Hitashi, I just moved here from Kyoto and I enjoy reading." She then bowed and took her seat feeling her face flush. A few hours later and she was sitting on the roof alone, options had reeled in her head about trying to join other people at the tables outside but another part of her decided to give up on the idea. She was used to being alone anyways. Gurē curled up eating her takoyaki in silence watching the horizon. "Agh! Why can't I ever decide? Why am I so indecisive?! Why is life so...boring!" Upon kicking the trash can sitting next to her the girl held her now hurting toes sucking in breaths to calm down.

A sudden chill ran down her spine as she turned spotting a man chewing on a bolt, "A borin' life you says? Well I can make it more interestin' for ya." The dark haired girl stood and leaned against the opposing rail asking the strange man, "How'd you get in the school?! I'll get my friends to beat you up." The man chuckled extending his hand which held the Corruption Gear, "A Pretty Cure tellin' lies now that has to be fixed." She blinked her eyes in confusion, "What is a Pretty Cure? Listen, you better leave before I call my friends!" Her face was burning once again. The man sat back down pulling the gear back, "I guess I should tell you then before...well," He let out an ominous chuckle, "Before I erase your existence from this timeline." Gurē held onto the rail as the man began his tale, "I, along with two other people, are Time Travelers who wish to bring peace and solitude to our land. I am Cameron, a loyal servant to the rightful ruler of the land, Charlemane." She had inched herself towards the door only to find it padlocked with wire. Cameron chuckled once more, "I ain't lettin' another rab'it escape." His right eye glowed a dark red as he sent the corrupted gear towards Gurē. It was soon jutting out of the door where she had been standing. Her eyes wide with fright of the thought that this crazy man was intending on "erasing" her existance. "Ah dangit I missed." He was about to send another gear her way whenever a small rabbit landed between them. It's fur was blend of black and white with the tufts on the ears slowly blending together. The rabbit had solid black eyes that seemed to scare the man. "An' da rab'its multiply, ya better hand ova that gear ya hear?!" With a sharp kick to the man's side, the small animal bounded to the girl's side and looked at her, "Were you the energy I felt?" They shared a few blank stares as more gears flew at the two. "So ya sensed et too, 'er PreCure energy." With the drop of his legs the three of them fell onto the bottom floor. "We have to get out of here!" The rabbit shouted and pulling on Gure's sleeve, he dragged her out a window. The two landed on the ground in front of a large tree with Cameron hot on their tails.

"You've got to transform now!" Gurē didn't know what to make of this situation as pipes bursted from the ground bending to stop their path. "T-Transform?! But how?! Why?! I'm not one of those Pretty Cures you two keep mentioning!" Their pursuer finally boxed them in using lamp posts near the tree and another chuckle was heard. "Come on, you're the Pretty Cure of this timeline! Of course you know how to transform!" The pipes began to close in forcing them to become side by side. The rabbit handed her the Jikan Gear and watched it become a perfume bottle, a wand and lastly a pendant before finalizing on a wrist watch. "Put it on!" The rabbit shouted and Gurē hurried to do as he said watching a compartment slide out. "N-Now what do I do?!" The rabbit slapped her in the face, "Believe in yourself because if you don't, you can kiss both our futures goodbye." She took in a deep breath closing her stormy grey eyes. Believe, she had to believe. Why did that strange gear become a wristwatch of all things? What good could that do? Suddenly words formed in her mind as a wave of energy burst forth from her stopping the pipes in their tracks along with the birds and various other people. The man who had been pursuing them wasn't stopped in time as he was taken aback from this sudden time stop. Gurē brought her hands out in front of her and slowly swung them clockwise ending with both her pointer fingers directed at the sky. With a loud shout she declared, "Pretty Cure! For my future!" A clock appeared behind her blinding the man. Red threads slowly winded around her forming short gray boots, dark gray gloves and a flowing gray dress. On her hips were two small bejeweled daggers that looked like the hands on the clock. The light faded and Gurē jabbed her fists to the air staring Cameron down, with another deep breath she spoke the words that had popped in her head: "The emissary between time! I am the guardian of time, Cure Grey!"


	2. I'm a Pretty Cure! Part 2

The man who had been pursuing them wasn't stopped in time as he was taken aback from this sudden time stop. Gurē brought her hands out in front of her and slowly swung them clockwise ending with both her pointer fingers directed at the sky. With a loud shout she declared, "PreCure! For my future!" A clock appeared behind her blinding the man. Red threads slowly winded around her forming short gray boots, dark gray gloves and a flowing gray dress. On her hips were two small bejeweled daggers that looked like the hands on the clock. The light faded and Gurē jabbed her fists to the air staring Cameron down, with another deep breath she spoke the words that had popped in her head: "The emissary between time! I am the guardian of time, Cure Grey!" The dust settled and she instinctively drew a wand with a smile across her face. "You can give up now for as long as I'm here, the history of the Cures will remain intact." Cameron chuckled sliding out three gears, "Wel' if ya kno' so much then how about a lil' fight?" He threw the gears causing them to land on an ant, a tree and a trash can. With a dark cloud brewing above their monsterous forms soon took shape.

The trash can spun on its axis gaining two wheels with spikes rolling down its back. The ant enlarged hopping into the now trash can car, the pincers on its mouth growing longer and the legs growing to become a set of arms. The tree in the meantime uprooted itself gaining wooden arms that sharpened into two swords. "Meet my minions, I'd like to call them Gearoids." A protective bubble formed around the man as he raised his arms awakening the gears that had rooted themselves inside the object. "Now my pets, go kill the Cure!" The trash car suddenly gained eyes letting out a growl. Gurē yelped rolling out of the way of the car, the ends of her dress barely missing the tires. "GABRAH!" The car roared coming back for round two. Gurē became wide with fright, what just happened? Why did those words come her mouth?! She spun the wand hearing words come to her, "Grey Rewind!" A clock mysteriously appeared in front of the ant car and slowly time rewound to the point of the gears sliding out and returning to Cameron who had a look of utter surprise. "Now that's uncalled for?! Where's da fightin'? What cheap tricks ya pulling girlie!" Gurē reflexively held her arms in front of her frightened by the outburst more than anything. She didn't expect that to happen.

She figured it would've just stopped them in their tracks. Even Tsuki had a look of surprise. "H-How did you…" Scenarios ran through his head, did she have a connection with the Queen? Cameron's right eye glowed a dark red and he slammed his fists together, "Whateva, I'll just take ya out myself." He brought out the three Corruption Gears and was about to draw them into his body when a portal opened and Princess Char stepped out looking smug.

"No need to fight Cameron, at the power level you're at she would wipe you in an instant."

"Whatdya say Princess! I'll have ya kno' that I am by contract servin' ya so please have a lil' bit more faith in me." Gurē took a step back seeing the elegant looking woman. Her features were very defined and with a model body too. Princess Char tucked some hair behind her ear staring down her foes, "I'll strike you a proposition since this must be all new to you. Join the Rebellion and we can change the course of history. That indecisive demeanor of yours can be changed in an instant, just give us the go ahead and you'll be loved by all." The offer sounded tempting, leaving her old life behind and becoming someone else.

She twirled the wand sending out a wave of light pushing the two back. "Thanks for the offer but I think this magical girl stuff will send me further along." Princess Char glared at Cure Grey, "You and the Queen just can't see the light. Just you wait, we'll make sure you're erased from existence you idiotic hero!" Gurē chuckled swapping her wand for one of the hand swords and dashed at Cameron who flung shuriken shaped gears at the grey colored Pretty Cure. Gurē spun her sword in a wide arc causing them to land on the ground, their velocity lost. She kicked up the now useless shurikens knocking them back at Cameron. "M-Ma'am I'm headin' to another timeline, screw this!" He opened up a time stream and hopped inside. Princess Char on the other hand drew her own bejeweled weapon: a chakram in the shape of a clock. "Your time will end with me, you may be stronger than Cameron but I'm on a different scale." The malicious princess gained a wicked grin and was gone in a flash. Gurē looked around in panic hoping to catch a hint of where she had went. Think, think! Gurē brought out her wand attempting to use the reversal of time spell once more yet, all that came out was a small puff of magic. Char materialized in front of Gurē swinging her chakram sending the poor girl back. Another strike sent her into the tree. The magic inside her, she could feel it starting to drain out.

Princess Char eased up on her weapon scoffing. Retrieving the gear from her pocket she gave Gurē one last look disappearing into the stream as well. Once the Princess had left, Gurē powered down feeling the blows that she had been dealt from the fights. Tsuki hopped over to the now passed out Gurē and heaved a heavy sigh, he had dragged this poor girl into this situation because of a reading he felt coming from her direction. "I must get her some place safe." Sweeping his arm above them they slipped into his own personal stream.

All around the two became a swirl of different times and places, one showcased a team of girls who were of the nine planets. Another was of a group of multicolored girls with traits of animals. Tsuki drifted to and fro, an unconscious Gurē still beside him. "That power...I had no idea the Princess was so...was so...powerful." He thought back to when he had first became the Queen's personal servant, his parents were so glad for him. Rising through the ranks he could provide for them more than he ever could being a farmer. Tsuki closed his eyes and saw the battle play back. Cure Grey had unleashed a very powerful spell which rewound time, something felt oddly similar watching that happen but at the same time it had left her vulnerable to the Princess's strikes. He needed to warn her about the dangers of using spells like that instead of using her fists but he didn't blame her, she didn't know what she had been doing. As Tsuki fretted to himself Gurē was having a dream about her life. She saw herself as the leftover pick during gym, she was always the middle man people would use...it was all disappointing. The offer she refused echoed giving her a sense of curiosity, would the Princess had kept her promise? She didn't want to open her eyes and alert Tsuki. It seemed he had a lot on his mind as well. She soon felt paws poking her cheek. Poke. Poke. Poke. She jolted up glaring at the rabbit, "What?!" Tsuki recoiled in fear and held up a mirror, "We'll be arriving in the Land of Time soon so make yourself presentable." "With what?! You yanked me out of my home!" Tsuki slid on a tie turning around. "At your feet is a dress handpicked by the Queen herself." Gurē reluctantly put on dress. It was a dull black, looking almost grey in the blue color of the stream. "So who is this Queen we're meeting?"

Tsuki turned back to face Gurē who had fully slid on the dress replying, "She is my master and the older sister to Princess Charlemane, the woman you happened to faced earlier or shall I say a few days ago." The portal opened into the throne room where an empty throne sat, it seemed the Queen had stepped out. "Now don't touch anything you hear?" Gurē huffed crossing her arms, "I know that! I know how to act in a stranger's house." Of course the words flew out of her ears as she started investigating the podium beside the throne. On it sat a broken, grey watch that had its hands stuck at midnight. She picked it up and looked at her own watch, were they the same model?

"Ah, so interested in my Time Watch?" A sugar-sweet voiced asked. This caused Gurē to jump nearly drop the watch. Turning she saw the Queen draped in her elegant gown all cloaked in black with white gloves extending to her elbows. "So you are the Time Cure of the millenia?" Gurē gave a curt nod. "Has my assistant told you of what being a Time Cure entails?" "W-Well, I was told that I would be protecting the Pretty Cure timeline." The Queen sat down which caught the rabbit assistant by surprise. "M-Mistress! I-I mean my queen." He gave a small bow which she waved off, "No need for that," Turning to Gurē, she continued strapping on the broken watch, "Has he told you that in order to be an official Time Cure your presence from the timeline must be erased?" Gurē chuckled thinking of it as a joke. "I see you are not convinced...do you know what keeping your presence would entail? If you were to simply remain as you are now then my sister would have no problem returning and finishing you off for good. If we allowed it then our presence would be known to the outer world. Time Cures are meant to be forgotten and keep the timelines from diverting into a…" She glanced down, her eyes sullen as if a memory had resurfaced, "A bad future is what we are meant to prevent. Leave the showy stuff to the main Cures." "So I'll be leaving my life behind in order to be your janitor?" The Queen nodded, "That sums it up but please sleep on it. If by tomorrow you decide not to accept the offer then I will have Tsuki return you and you can live out your years." Without another word the Queen departed and Tsuki looked at Gurē and she just proceeded back into the portal. With a sigh Tsuki shouted, "Take a left near the closed off sections! From there...you can return home." The portal closed and Tsuki turned to look at the Queen's crystal ball with a look of worry and doubt for the future. The Queen now in her private quarters just sat on her bed watching the waves roll and then reverse.


	3. Bring on Change! Gurē's Choice

Princess Char flew through a portal resting on a throne adorn with red spikes, the left arm was where her staff sat, a shining pink gem resting on top of it. Her mind traveled thinking back to the fight with the Time Cure. Why did she feel so...uneasy? She was a fly that could have easily been crushed by her for she was the flyswatter. "Cameron, status report." A small screen appeared in front of her showing a river flowing lazily while a bed of red and blue flowers swayed in the wind. Cameron pulled out a gear, marked with the name Heartcatch and chuckled, "This lil' baby will snag the person we need but first I believe it's high time she receives a bit of shock." Tucking the gear back into his shirt pocket Cameron stomped out the flowers making sure nothing remained.

He turned into a greenhouse spotting an elderly woman hunched over her plants. Bringing out his gear shurikens Cameron launched them but were deflected right back. "So here to kill me I reckon?" Cameron chuckled drawing a katana, "I figured you weren' some old hag." "You shall not harm anyone in this timeline!" Sliding her droplet in, the old woman swung her arms around clicking it into place. Flowers soon surrounded the two with Cameron bracing himself for impact. As the flower storm died down, standing in front of him was a younger looking woman who held an intense glare, "I am the flower that shines in the holy light, Cure Flower!" With another shine Cameron was sent back landing on the ground outside. The woman aimed her staff at him declaring, "Begone for you will not harm my granddaughter!"

Cameron stood up, his gears circling him once more and the two were soon in a field of time. This stopped the Pretty Cure in her tracks as she glanced around, it seemed her fight had been interrupted by another fellow who had multiple monsters at his ready. "Caaameron...I'll handle her...go trample that flower." He brought out his gear and sliding it into a slot in his body transformed into a clock inspired beast. Replacing his hands and feet were scissors. "Emerging from the shadows, I am the man known at Watsuki but you may now call me Edward!" He was gone in a flash reappearing in front of the PreCure and let out a slice. She was caught unaware rolling onto the ground, blood on the blades. "You were quite slow there, I thought the Pretty Cures were legendary heroes hehee." He began to chuckle slicing up the monsters he had created. "Power. Give me your powers!" In another flash the man was gone from her vision. Once he reappeared she was sliced up again giving out a small cry. "Any last wishes?" The man asked standing over her with bloodied claws. Tears soon rolled down her face mixing with the blood, "Yeah...only one…" Her form vanished, her stone cracking into two. "That someone guides my granddaughter to the path of light." A sound soon resonated through the city, the field vanishing. Watsuki returned to his original form sporting a black suit and tie, "Time's up." With a twist of his watch a portal appeared and he slid through bidding this plane an adieu.

Gurē jolted awake letting out a scream. It was a dream. It was all a dream wasn't it? She didn't really transform. That stuff was just in fiction right? She checked herself once over for any sort of cut or injury for that matter. Beside her bed was a elegant mirror adorned with colorful shells. Was she really going to leave this all behind? With her white nightgown on her she wobbled to the mirror and saw mismatching socks, her nightgown unbuttoned leaving it disheveled and tired eyes that sought the comfort of her bed. "That Cure stuff had to be a hallucination right?" She quickly glanced behind her and saw to no surprise no watch or gear. She checked her phone for any news, nothing of the school being damaged. Not like she expected anything of the sort. "I've got some time before school anyways." Sitting down at the desk opposite of the mirror Gurē flipped open her notebook. Written down were her hopes: actual friends, someone to share lunch with, a future she chose. "Did that rabbit actually mean what he said? Removing myself from this time will help the future of the Cures?" She held her head in her hands. "Big Sis, are you awake?" A voice called out bringing her out of the thoughts. Standing into the doorway was a short redhead, a school uniform already on her and a giant ribbon in her hair. "Mama and Papa already left for the airport so can you take me to school?" The little girl averted her eyes. The question took a bit to process in Gurē's mind. "Wait where did mom and dad go?!" Her younger sister pouted giving Gurē a look, "Don't you remember? They were going to America for a business trip so you and I are home alone for a while." When did this happen? Their parents weren't business people, the most they sold were donuts. Did something happen while she was dreaming? "Charlotte, what does mom and dad do again?" Her little sister puffed her cheeks with annoyance, "They are the 620th richest people in Japan. Mama works as an engineer while papa is a world class chef. Combined they are...the wondrous color duo!" She struck a pose puffing her chest. "But that is neither here nor there, do you want me to be late?" Gurē gave a few confused blinks and sighed, "Let me get dressed first, alright?" Her little sister nodded and closed the door.

Gurē stood back in front of the mirror. Lying on her bed were her choices: a black and white checkerboard dress, her school uniform which she despised and the finally a pain grey skirt that she could combine with a monochrome t-shirt. Her nightgown hung on a chair as she held each of the uniforms in front of her. Each of them looked beautiful in their own right and each could bring out a quality of hers. She ultimately decided on the checkerboard dress. It was the best of both worlds letting her personality shine. Walking out of the room Charlotte grabbed her hand with a smile, "Lets go! Lets go!" Before Gurē could react they were out the door and onto the sidewalk. The streets were empty, noone wanted to be out this early anyways. "So we've been living like this for a while?" Her little sister gave a small nod getting annoyed by the constant questions Gurē asked.

Arriving at the elementary school Charlotte let go of her older sister's hand, "You better not be acting weird whenever you pick me up alright?" Gurē gave a small chuckle, "I-I'll try to remain sane okay?" With that her little sister headed inside. Gurē turned on her heels and felt a small chill, something felt wrong. She couldn't quite place where this feeling came from. Was it her gut telling her she should abandon this life for people she didn't know existed? Her phone gave a small vibration. A new notification from Hoogle, it seems there was an article spreading around. She opened the tab the headline: Mysterious death of famed fashion designer, Erika Kurumi!

With a squint of her eyes she continued reading. Erika Kurumi had graduated from Myōdō Academy's High School branch and it didn't take long before she became a recognized fashion designer; her designs being adored and worn by people around the world. Her first fashion show was slated to start today but a fatal accident occured. A mysterious substance was found on her person, police are still trying to find the cause. "Mysterious death…" Her mind raced back to the sudden chill she felt. This must be the reason, those people must be the cause of this...her mind raced, it hadn't been a dream. She had almost died. Gurē checked behind her. They could appear at any moment and kill her like they did the fashion designer. Who had she been? She must've been a Cure in the past. The checkerboard clothed girl made her way past the school and the mini-mart. She needed to find that rabbit, he knew how to fix this. Turning around the corner she came upon a field of roses, they seemed to be wilting. "Ah so the main actress shows," A voice whispered, "Have you come to take away my happiness?!" The voice, now that she was able to get a listen, was that of a female. "Happiness? What do you mean?" Gurē kept walking with the rose beds dying the quicker she ran.

"You...Erika...Itsuki! Always leaving me!" A blast of green gas whizzed by her face. Who was this person? Another dash of green gas and she took a tumble landing near a bed of unharmed roses. Stepping from the shadows of a building appeared a girl, a bit older than her, with half her face covered with vines. Her once beautiful pink hair was now just vines themselves. Roses sprouted from her holes in her body. "I could never be happy, I could never!" The girl whipped her hair around using it to strike Gurē who let out a yelp. With a flick of her wrist, the roses shot forward and entangled Gurē's arms. The girl gave an malicious grin spreading her palms, "Sweet dreams…" Gurē braced for an impact that never came. The blast had been repelled by none other than Tsuki who was gripping the Jikan Gear in his mouth. "I wonf wef you fie" Their shield broke and sent the tiny rabbit into her arms. Gurē took the gear from him and stared down her foe, "No, I won't die! It's not time!" The gear glowed disintegrating the vines and a beam of light came down upon her and Tsuki. Gears spun around her forming her dress, her jet-black hair became a single ponytail with a nut holding it in place. Her gloves appeared extending to her arms and Tsuki went onto her wrist becoming her Jikan Watch. The light faded and Tsuki swung her arms clockwise stopping at midnight, "I am the Cure between time, the one between black and white. I am Cure Grey!" The girl held her head seeing Gurē's form as if memories popped back into her mind. From her wrist watch Tsuki piped up, "Be careful, you're facing a dangerous foe. She was once known as Tsubomi, the Cure from 2010 who fought alongside Marine, Sunshine and Moonlight. I don't know how this happened. She used to be so full of smiles and warmth, despite what was thrown her way" Tsubomi glared at Gurē and extending her hand she called out, "Dark Blossom Blast!" A beam of dark light shot out. Gurē swung her sword upwards sending the beams in two different directions. She was then gone in a flash reappearing in front of the grey Cure with a left hook sending her and Tsuki into the river. "Just let yourself little girl. You don't need to resist like...they did" Tsubomi's voice seemed to waver with sadness. With a kick, Gurē was once again sent flying landing on the dead flowers. She coughed up some blood with a smug expression, noone would ever leave her again.

Gurē leaned up grabbing her sword and dashed at Tsubomi hoping to land a strike. "Grey don't!" The sudden shout snapped Tsubomi out of her funk and she flicked Gurē away. "Hear me out, we need to go back. Back to the past." The former Cure dashed at the fallen girl with all intent on killing but Gurē rolled out of the way into a bed of living roses. "How do we...do that, Tsuki?" The rabbit closed his eyes and her watch started to glow. "Strike!" His eyes were now dull and black. Gurē hopped from the bush and smacked Tsubomi who had been caught by surprise. "Time...Reverse! 2010!" Tsuki's left eye read 20 while his right displayed 10. A blue stream of light rained down and Tsubomi leaped back. "Cease! You will not stop!" Before she could land another strike Gurē was gone. Tsubomi looked at the sky and declared, "I've had it up to here!" With a second flash Tsubomi had become Nise Blossom. Vines covering her entire body while her nails sharpened becoming claws. Her outfit became a blood red dress with her shoes turning into high heels. She'd murder the final Cure before that pesky girl could stop her.


	4. The Sea Flower!

Princess Charlemane rapped her fingers on the armrest. At her feet was Watsuki who held a crazy grin to her left was Cameron with his gears spinning around his body like he was a planetoid. The thorns on her throne glowed a pale purple, "Did you take care of the Heartcatch Cure like I asked?" Her face was hidden behind a purple domino mask. She had recently applied luscious red lipstick to celebrate her small victory over her sister. Cameron nodded pulling up a blue orb that showed the current year: 2018. The city of Tokyo was shining beautiful all except one girl; Tsubomi. The one he had been instructed to corrupt, Charlemane grinned once more, "Ara~ everything seems to be coming along nicely. Let's see her stop this." The Princess couldn't shake an uneasy feeling about a particular Cure. "Watsuki stay back at base, Cameron you head back to the Heartcatch line. Make sure noone interferes." She swiped her hand to the left opening up a portal showing a shining blossoming town. The bounty hunter gave a short bow, "Whatever my princess requires, I shall finish the job." He turned on his heels and headed back into the portal popping a bolt into his moutu to chew.

Once Cameron had left the Princess turned her attention to Watsuki, "Did you recover any useful data?" He gave a low chuckle slipping out a notepad, "Yes, it seems before our interference…" He let loose another chuckle, "There were these villains called the Desert Apostles. Nasty fellas mind you, trying to steal the flowers from people's hearts. Don't know why it seems really pointless compared to what we're doing." He flipped a page continuing to read, "Bunch of idiots too, like imagine getting beat by a bunch of 14-year olds and a Cure from another land." Princess Charlemane let out a small giggle, "Please go on." Watsuki did as instructed, "Seems one was narcissistic, another was a gentleman when it came to fighting while the other almost got her heart purified by the Heartcatch team." He passed Charlemane the notepad as her eyes scanned the sections. She twirled her hand again forming a small ball of darkness, "Thank you Watsuki, this will come in handy for my- erm I mean- our plan later down the line." The two shared one more laugh.

Darkness. Cold. Gurē opened her eyes and flailed finding herself in a sky blue stream. She seemed to have detransformed upon entering since Tsuki was riding the wave alongside her. Her eyes followed the various images moving past her. Dates past by her eyes and she watched a scene of a team of five girls, two of them seemed to be a bit older than the two, fight a boy with blue hair and a black domino mask. "Woah!" Their leader, a girl with fluffy pink twintails in a cute pink dress resembling a shortcake with rabbit ears hopped away from an attack. Her teammates all donning central colors joined in the fight. A girl in violet brought out her wand that seemed to be made of candy but before Gurē could watch any further, Tsuki floated by her face with crossed arms, "Focus! You're supposed to be a time protector remember?" She glared at the small rabbit, "I am focused but did you see that team of fighters? Aren't I supposed to have a team like that?" Tsuki gave a nervous chuckle, "About that. Teams are usually formed from friends and usually fairies join in mid to late game."

Gurē let out a sad sigh, that was one thing she wished she had. "So how far until we reach our destination?" Tsuki grinned and brought her attention to a swirling red portal, "That there is our destination." With a great gust of wind the two of them were swept through the portal. A few feet behind them Cameron started to sweat, the Princess wasn't going to like what news he had to bring. He took an immediate u-turn and was down another time stream. The portal opened in the sky and down came Tsuki and Gurē. Tsuki landed in a bed of roses while Gurē found herself in the river below. "Oi, be careful!" A voice called out, it wasn't Tsuki's and it most certainly weren't the villainous voices she had grown the known. On the bridge above stood a short blue-black haired girl. Her eyes were as crystal as the water where she found herself in and was outfitted in a very cute blue dress to match her sky blue pumps. In a blink of an eye she was down and helping Gurē out of the small river. "Oh no your outfit is all wet." She looked around and thought of a sweet idea, "Why don't you come to my place? You can get out of those wet rags and I can make you beautiful!" The girl's boundless energy frightened Gurē, she had never met someone who was like a bolt of electricity. Before she could utter another word, the small child dragged her away.

Tsuki rolled out of the bush with a groan, his first time forcibly going to a different time and now his back was killing him. "Now to just regroup with Grey so that we can stop this team from being fully erased." He looked left and right but upon seeing her not there Tsuki let out a great roar of disappointment, "Of course she goes off to do her own thing!" The rabbit headed into town unaware of the situation his partner was now facing.

"A-Agh hands off." Gurē let out feeling the short girl undress her and slide a black dress onto her. She was given white gloves and high heels along with a bit of blush and lipstick applied. The small girl brought out a pocket mirror with a smile. Gurē was caught off guard, the girl had an eye for fashion. "Like it?" She asked. Gurē could only mutter a small yes. Tilting her head upwards the girl stuck her chest out pridefully, "Noone can match my fashion sense." The girl extended her hand with a smile, "I'm Erika. Erika Kurumi, nice to meet you stranger." A sudden flash popped into Gurē's mind remembering the headline she had seen in the future. This was the girl, this was the Cure who had been killed. Taking in a deep breath she asked, "A-Are you a Cure, Erika?!" The question caught Erika off guard but she asked, "What is that? Like a superhero?" Gurē sighed, of course she wouldn't be a Cure if the Nise Cure was still running rampant in the future...well her present. "You sure you didn't hit your head when you landed in the water?" At this point Gurē just laughed, "My bad, I must've dreamed it." Usually Tsuki would yell at her for something like this but, where was he? "You didn't see a small rabbit near me...right?" Erika tapped her chin and just shook her head, "I only saw you." Gurē was worried about that, no Tsuki meant no way to transform. "Oh do you go to my school? Maybe you're my upperclassmen?" This caught the future Cure off guard again, she should've blended into the world first. With a cough into her fist she responded, "Y-Yes I'm an upperclassmen. I-I'm in the...erm...gardening club!" Erika tapped her chin again and chuckled, "I guess that's why you were in the river, you were pretending to be a plant." With that she erupted into more laughter and Gurē breathed a sigh of relief. "So why do you need to find this rabbit? Is it your key?" Erika asked this with a smug expression. She had to make sure not to let anything about the future slip so with a sigh she responded, "I-It's erm my sister's pet, we call him John Doe." That's when Erika's eyes flashed, "Well then let's go! No time like the present!" Once more Gurē's arm was grabbed as the short girl dragged her out. "We'll be back soon mama!" And with that they were gone.

Back on the street clouds soon began to cover the sky. A girl with a pink ponytail stalked the area, her eyes a faint black, "I sense them. The ones who did this to me." She bumped into a man and before he could utter a sound was soon encased in a prison of thorns. The energy from him being siphoned into her. People were soon fleeing becoming encased in thorny prisons of their own. Tsuki dashed to and fro seeing the chaos around him. "I have to hurry. For all Cure kind!" He sailed straight into the girl. "A fairy? A fairy?" She giggled and aimed a kick sending him flying into the stall. Turning the corner was Gurē and Erika, the prisons in full view. The girl turned with a slasher smile bringing out a dark colored perfume bottle. "The main attraction has arrived...and you even brought the water sprite. Now I won't have to hunt her down later on." The pink haired girl brought out a blood red heart sliding it into the bottle, "Close my heart!" A bright light struck the girl down sending her into waves of shock and pain. Her suit materialized like stitchwork, with her heart clip splitting into two. Her heels went up to her thigh as the heel itself grew sharp like a knife. Once the light faded the girl had become a monster, fangs now replacing her teeth.

Gurē took a step back from the sight, this was the girl who would grow into a monster in the present. Everything inside the Cure told her that the girl in front of her must've been hurting. She broke away from Erika's grasp, "Get away from here! It isn't safe!" Apparently Erika decided to argue, "But she'll just kill me!" Seeing Tsuki off to her side, Gurē rolled catching the girl's attention and being slashed by the thorns. "I am a Cure of Time! I will protect this past!" Holding Tsuki to her wrist he transformed into a watch with a slot automatically opening, "It's time to rewind!" With the Jikan gear insert clocks surrounded her becoming Gurē's straps. A wrist watch went across her waist becoming a small belt. Clock earrings appeared on her ears as gray gloves glowed and manifested. Her heels materialized with a soft roar while her sword popped along her waist. The time on Tsuki's face read Midnight, the time between worlds. Once the light had faded Gurē stood swinging her arms clockwise stopping with them pointed at the sky, "I am the emissary between time! The emissary between white and black! I am Cure Grey!" Once the light had faded she kicked her feet dashing at the evil Cure. Tsuki piped up, "The person you're facing is Cure Blossom herself, Tsubomi. You're in for a challenge Grey!" Tsubomi darted past Grey with a chuckle, "I may have been Cure Blossom in another life but people keep abandoning me. Now I am Princess Char's helper, the Nise Cure: Cure Thorn!" The gloves on Tsubomi's hands grew prickly becoming thorns as she slashed and scratched Grey. Grey was struggling to keep up with her foe's movements using the sword to block the strikes.

Erika watched the fight with tears welling in her eyes, she needed to help this person. It felt like a calling. With that Erika dashed the Cure Thorn but was caught by her thorns causing her skin to get scratched. "Erika I said to run!" Tsubomi used this moment to clasp her hands together shouting, "Thorny Barrage!" Said thorns flew at Erika causing the little girl to scream and wail. "Erika!" Grey struck Tsubomi who chuckled, thorns growing on the girl's body. "I...will not...die here. For I am Cure Marine!" A blue light surrounded her sending out a shockwave knocking Tsubomi and Grey to the ground. The thorns began to disappear and Erika declared, "Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!" A perfume bottle appeared in her hand with a blue heart shooting out from the watch. "No! What's happening?!" Tsubomi dashed at Erika as she slipped the gem in. Her eyes and hair become sky blue, her hair grows in length and separates into two sections while her forelocks gain an extra curl to them. On her head is a blue and white heart with pearls and a ribbon attached. She also gains blue flower earrings and a dark blue choker. She wears a short white dress with dark blue straps on the shoulders and lacing the back and waist. On the chest is a navy ribbon with a turquoise heart on a silver base, while on each hip resides a pale blue flower. Her sleeves are bell flower shaped, while her skirt resembles a two-layered tutu made from flower petals, the top layer being white, the second light blue. She gains dark blue wrist pieces with a pale blue flower and a frilly accent, white stockings, and a pair of navy shoes with pale blue two, buttons, and heel. accent in pale blue with the white flap wraps around the ankle, which is held by a dark blue strap that has a pale blue flower on it.

Once the light died down she clasped her hands together, "The lone flower drifting in the ocean!" Unclasping her hands she stared down Tsubomi, "Cure Marine!" Grey stood feeling a resurgence of energy. "I won't let you fall like this Tsubomi!" The two were soon caught in clash. "Marine Kick!" Tsubomi blocked with her arms sending her crashing into a stand. The thorns grew more, "I'll murder you! You insolent child!" Grey blocked the strike that would've hit Erika and the small girl grinned pointing her wand at Tsubomi, "Blue Forte Wave!" Tsubomi's eyes grew wide with fear, she could feel it coming. A burst of water hit her while Grey slipped out from behind. Tsubomi's eyes started to close, the form wavering and Grey brought out her sword, "It's time to return to the past! Time Reversal!" A giant clock soon joined the burst of water as Tsubomi let out another cry. "Return to your former form!" The gear inside her popped out losing its sharp edges and turning pink. The combined attacks died down and the pink gear flew at Gurē going inside Tsuki. The clouds soon parted and unknown to Erika and Gurē, Cameron had seen the whole thing. This girl...this girl was dangerous. He slipped back into a portal and Erika returned to normal holding the former villain in her arms. Tsubomi's eyes opened and she saw Erika and Gurē smiling at her. Memories came flooding into the girl's mind and she began to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry!"

Gurē squatted down with a smile and looking at Tsubomi she calmly responded, "It wasn't your fault." Tsubomi shook her head, "H-He said I wouldn't be alone ever again if I...if I…" She continued crying and Tsuki popped back into rabbit form causing Gurē to return to normal. The Cure rested her forehead against Tsubomi's, "You'll never have to be alone. You'll have friends supporting you the rest of the way." Wiping her tears the girls soon embraced each other. Erika smiled and told Tsubomi, "With you back to normal we can become Cures together, okay Blossom?" She asked this with a wink. "I-I'll be helping people instead of hurting them?" Erika nodded and Tsubomi looked at them with a sincere smile, "I'd like that very much." A perfume bottle soon appeared at her side and Gurē waved, "It seems my work here is done. You two protect this time stream okay?" The two girls nodded and struck a pose, "We are the Heartcatch Precure!" Tsuki rested back onto Gurē's wrist with the time on his eyes reading 2018. The future Cure gave one last wave and was soon gone, leaving the two Heartcatch Cures to their own time.

In the dark palace all Charlemane could do was give a vicious grin, this was going to be an interesting development. She would give that Cure all of her manpower if it meant proving she was right.


End file.
